


That First Meeting

by unbreakable13



Category: Pride and Prejudice & Related Fandoms, Pride and Prejudice (2005), Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28979799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbreakable13/pseuds/unbreakable13
Summary: Mr. Darcy meets Elizabeth in a London bookstore, before his first visit to Netherfield.
Relationships: Elizabeth Bennet/Fitzwilliam Darcy
Comments: 123
Kudos: 427





	1. Chapter 1

Fitzwilliam Darcy could finally breathe. The old, dusty and cramped bookstore was the last place where his so called friends from the fashionable London society would go to find enjoyment. But as Darcy breathed in the slightly musty air sorrounding him, he actually smiled to himself. He moved forward and returned Mr. Wallace's greeting. The proprietor was familiar enough with his wealthy customer's habits that without prompting, he directed Darcy towards where the recently acquired stock had been housed at the back shelves, yet to be properly organized amongst the store's main shelves. Thanking him, Darcy started moving towards the back, silently blessing yet again that moment few years ago when he had stumbled across this hidden gem of a bookstore purely by accident. A wish to avoid the ever demanding Lady Helena Hastings and her two "eligible" daughters had led him to take a wrong turn deliberately during a ride to meet his cousin, but being unfamiliar with that part of town, he had kept wandering in unknown lanes until a spell of rain had forced him to enter the first establishment he could see. 

He couldn't put his finger on exactly what about this store had made him wish to return here again and again but he had found himself returning every time he was visiting London. You could find unexpected treasures amongst the overfull shelves and Mr. Wallace's knowledge was wide, if he was ever in need of recommendations. The store was never crowded, he never talked to anybody beyond Mr. Wallace and there was never the fear of stumbling across some acquaintance he would be forced to socialize with. On second thoughts, that might exactly be why he returned here again and again. Whenever London with all its social obligations grew too much for him, he found himself back here, an unlikely safe haven. Today, the escape had been necessitated by Bingley's sisters, one of them in particular. He didn't know how he was going to spend the coming weeks in her constant company. Hopefully Hertfordshire would offer avenues for long, solitary rides.

He lost his sense of time as he walked from shelf to shelf, thinking of nothing beyond the spines beneath his fingers, until he suddenly collided with something very solid and almost tripped over his own feet.

"Oh God... I am so sorry sir! I wasn't paying attention—"

Regaining his balance, Darcy focused on the cause for his stumble. The cause was staring at him with wide brown eyes and flushed cheeks, apologising profusely.

Darcy bowed to the young woman. "I also should have been paying better attention, madam. I apologise."

The woman's face broke into a smile, rendering her eyes rather pretty. Offering him a courtesy as an acknowledgement for his apology, she stepped around him and continued on her perusal of the shelves. Darcy too returned to the shelves, trying to remember where his thoughts had been before the interruption.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw the woman pause nearby and pull out a book. And really he wasn't trying to notice, but he recognised the volume she picked out, and he found himself approving of her taste. He tried to focus his gaze back on the shelf in front of him, but not a minute later he stole another glance towards her. Now she was holding a second book, another that he recognised. A fair choice, but not superior to the first one. He watched as she seemed to examine both books, maybe trying to make a choice between the two. He knew it was highly irregular of him to be paying such close attention to a stranger but well, his attention was more focused on the books in her hands, not on her... So it wasn't that irregular afterall.

But, when having made her choice, she returned the first book to the shelf and started moving away, he did indeed do something highly irregular. Starting an unsolicited conversation.

"I would recommend the other one," he called after her before he could stop himself.

The woman turned towards him with apparent surprise, but then gave him another pretty smile. "Would you?"

Darcy was stumped. What now? He cleared his throat self-consciously and moved towards the book she had returned to the shelf. Pulling it out, he turned back towards her. Her smile was still in place, and her eyes really were beautiful. He cleared his throat once more and turned his eyes towards the book he was holding.

"Um... Yes. I have read both, and found this to be a much more compelling read."

He uncertainty held the book towards her and she mercifully took it from him without hesitance. She ran her fingers over the embossed title once and then stepping up to the shelf, put her previous choice back. 

"Do you read a lot of novels?" She asked, as if the situation was not at all unusual.

Darcy tried to stay unaffected as well, even though they were standing closer than they should be maybe. They were afterall unintroduced. 

"If the time allows," he offered as a reply.

"I have found that most men consider novels to be rather frivolous and unworthy of their time."

Colour rose to his face. For, he once indeed had held something similar of an opinion, but thank God Georgiana had already made him open up his mind on that subject. He cleared his throat yet again before replying.

"I try to keep my reading diverse."

"A very good habit." She paused a moment and then continued in a friendly voice, "I thank you for the recommendation. May I return the favour with a recommendation of my own, as I see you haven't picked out anything yet?"

He couldn't do much besides responding, "Most certainly."

She flashed him a wide smile and then turned away from him, trying to decide which section of the book store to head to. She started walking one way and he followed her until she paused and started running her fingers over the book spines in the case in front of her, clearly looking for something specific. Rather than the titles, Darcy found himself starting at her hands. Long, thin fingers, could be called bony perhaps... But she held them so delicately. As she stepped over to the next shelf his eyes moved from her hand to her face. A few brown curls had escaped her bonnet and were resting against her cheek, as she bent down towards the lower shelf. Light freckles dotted her face, she clearly spent a lot of time outdoors. Her lips parted into a smile as she finally found what she was looking for. Coming back up, she held up the dusty volume towards him. He took it without really noticing it.

"I hope you enjoy it." 

"I will, thank you."

He couldn't think of anything to say to further their conversation, even though he was disappointed as she began saying her farewell. The correct responses formed of their own accord in his mouth, and then he stood behind her silently as she paid for her purchase. With a last smile directed towards him, she left the store before he had finishing paying for his book. By the time he made it out onto the street, she had already disappeared into the crowd.


	2. Chapter 2

Darcy was in the carriage, riding to Netherfield from the Meryton Assembly. The evening had been as tiresome as he could have expected. And unfortunately, even though he was now free from sideways glances and whispered conversations in his wake, the evening continued to be tiresome.

"Oh, I sure have never seen a more unfashionable crowd! Surely, Charles you must have noticed!" Caroline Bingley was saying.

"On the contrary, I found the country manners extremely pleasant! Everybody was friendly and welcoming, so unlike London", her brother replied.

Caroline gave an exasperated sigh and then turning her eyes to Darcy, gave him an arch smile that seemed to signify they shared a comraderie which they did not. 

"I am surprised you were able to notice anyone at all beyond one particular lady", she teased Charles.

At this, Charles' face lit up immediately and he gave a loud laugh, not the least bit self-conscious. "Oh she is absolutely the most wonderful creature. And I would have gladly asked her for another dance, had you not pointed out the impropereity of that. Though I don't see how a dance or three can be improper."

Darcy almost smiled. Charles, falling in love, yet again. 

Ignoring the remark about dances, Caroline replied, "I do agree that despite her simple dress, Jane Bennet is rather pretty. And very nice in her manner of speaking as well. But, the same can't be said for her sisters, I'm afraid. And to have all four of them out at once!"

"They are actually five sisters. Didn't you hear Mrs. Bennet speak of her second daughter who is visiting an uncle in London?"

"I tried to not listen to that lady as much as possible. But let's hope the missing sister takes after the eldest. Wouldn't you agree Mr. Darcy?"

Darcy was thankfully saved from having to get involved in the conversation by their arrival at Netherfield. Though he did agree with all she had said, he did not wish to say so out loud and have Caroline wear that expression of self-satisfaction that he rather detested. He stepped out of the carriage first and breathed in the cool outdoor air, Netherfield's front façade in front of him. It was a handsome building, Charles had made a good choice. Behind them the Hursts' carriage arrived as well.

"Shall we all head to the library for a while? The evening is young still." Caroline proposed, once everyone had made their way inside.

"A capital idea", was Mrs. Hursts' immediate response.

"Pardon me, but I must excuse myself. The evening seems to have tried me, I will retire to my room."

As soon as he said it, he could see a protest forming on Caroline's face. But before she had gotten even a word out, Charles spoke over her.

"Indeed I'm rather tired myself. I'll head to my bed as well. Good night!"

Blessing his friend for offering him the escape, he bowed to everyone and headed to the stairs, with Charles following. 

"Let's go for a morning ride tomorrow. Miss Bennet told me we should ride towards Okham Mount, it offers the best views in the neighborhood."

Darcy agreed to the proposed plan, and the two friends parted at the top of the stairs. He pulled out his pocket watch as he headed towards the guest wing. Yes, it was still early in the night, and he wasn't that tired. Once in his room, he undressed quickly and after dismissing his valet, he immediately headed to the desk. The book was lying face down, exactly how he had left it in the morning. He lit a few extra candles and settled into the armchair to resume reading where he had left off. He was already more than halfway through the book and he'd never before felt this invested in a story. In a gothic romance of all things! He could understand why the genre had become so successful in recent years, but it certainly wasn't something he'd let Georgiana read. Multiple times he had paused and started at the words he was reading with a faint blush. Oh, not becouse he was some innocent lad of fifteen but because this book had come to him from a lady's hands! Why had she recommended him such a book?

As he read on of the young, dark-haired heroine rambling alone through wild gardens, his mind conjured up the image of those same brown eyes, the freckled cheeks, brown curls freed from a hat... the unknown woman from the bookstore rambling alone through wild gardens of his imagination.


	3. Chapter 3

Things fell into a routine at Netherfield. Darcy and Bingley did spend a lot of time looking over the estate matters despite the many distractions of Herfordshire. Charles' general enthusiasm about running an estate of his own was infectious, and made Darcy glad that his friend had trusted him to be the one he invited for help. It nearly made up for the fact that he was staying away from Georgiana for such a length of time. Charles also often dragged Darcy along when returning calls, a task that he was most particular about since, in his words, he wanted to do everything in his power to form a favorable relationship with the neighborhood. Their evenings would also be frequently egaged in company at some social gathering in the neighborhood. Reluctantly, Darcy had to accept that his opinion of the local society had improved with time, as the faces he saw at these gatherings became increasingly familiar. Though their manners were generally not as refined, there was a certain lack of artifice that lent a charm to these gatherings. It reminded him of Pemberly.

The Bennets was a family they saw most of, given that they were among the most prominent families in the area and also, because Charles was sure to sign up for any opportunity to see Miss Bennet. Darcy himself had not interacted extensively with the somewhat quiet lady, but had to say that her manners were always pleasing and friendly. Surprisingly, Darcy had found an interesting conversation partner in the lady's father. Mr. Bennet had a rather wry sense of humor that had taken Darcy aback in the beginning, but with time he had realised that he preffered this to all the frivolity that one frequently encountered in such settings. A visit to the Bennet household was hence, somewhat more acceptable to Darcy compared to the other families of the neighborhood, as long as he could avoid the women. 

Mr. Bennet's library was another lure, of course. The gentleman had been kind enough to lend him some books. Given how severely understocked the Netherfield library was and the lack of a proper bookstore in Meryton, he was very grateful for the Longbourn library. In future visits to Netherfield, he would rember to pack more than just one book. 

That lone book he had carried from London... that book he had flown through the very first week of his visit, but it was still lying on his bed side. He had leafed through the pages countless times, rereading passages at random and countless times he had thought of returning to Wallace Book Emporium. He would return to London, ride to the store and then... Then what? He would just lurk around, visiting the store daily until he saw her again? Or would he go ask Mr. Wallace if he remembered the lady he had talked to on his last visit? This thought he pushed away immediately. What an embarrassment that would conversation be! No, instead he let his imagination take free reign. He would walk into the store, walk towards the shelves at the back, and there she would be, where he had stumbled into her last time. She would smile upon seeing him. And he would bow and walk towards her and say, "What a coincidence! Do you come here often?" And she would raise her sparkling eyes to him and say, "Not usually, no. But I'd been hoping to run into you again." 

He groaned and buried his head into the pillow, putting that culprit book he had been holding back on the bedside table. This was shameful! He'd met that woman for less than half an hour and here he was! Weeks later, mooning after her like a schoolboy. She probably wouldn't have even given the man she met at the bookstore a second thought since. 

He closed his eyes and breathed out. Was he this lonely? And this pathetic? No, he wasn't. He was Fitzwilliam Darcy. One of the most eligible bachelors in most circles. And then, Caroline Bingley's words from years ago, whispered to her sister without realising that he was not out of earshot came back to him. 

_"He is very dour, to be sure, but that face and that estate make-up more than enough for that.”_

He sighed. He didn't care one whit for Caroline Bingley, but he still hadn't forgotten those words. Did everyone think of him this way, he wondered for the thousandth time. The dour Darcy of ten thousand pounds... Surely, the woman from the bookstore hadn't thoght him dour. She had smiled, she had been friendly, without knowing who he was. With a last sigh, he pushed her face out of his mind and rang for his valet. It was time to start the day.

\--

He stepped out of his room half an hour later, fully aware that he was running late for breakfast. He didn't allow such tardiness in himself usually but here at Netherfield, things were generally so lax, it didn't really matter. Charles was probably still in bed, after the late evening they both had yesterday, dining out with those officers. It would have been better—

His steps froze, as did his train of thought. For a moment he thought he had gone truly insane, hallucinating in broad daylight. Was he really seeing this? Seeing her? She was in front of him, at the other end of the corridor, walking hurriedly, following a maid. Hair almost wild, tumbling down her shoulders, a faint frown creasing her brow. She was saying something, he couldn't hear what. The maid replied as she lead her to another door in the guest wing. Both women disappeared into the room and the door closed behind them. 

He stayes frozen on the spot until he realised that he was acting like a supreme idiot. Of course, it couldn't have been a vision! It had to be real. Taking a deep breath, he started walking again until he reached the door that she had entered. Carefully peeking both left and right to ensure nobody was around, he slowly pressed his ear to the door. He could hear a murmur of voices from inside. Hurriedly, he moved away from the door, continuing down the corridor, afraid that someone might open the door and see him.

He tried to analyse the situation, calmly. So he had seen someone who clearly looked like her. But how could it be her! Here, at Netherfield! Maybe he had been thinking of her so much, that he had simply been mistaken. But who had she been? All the other rooms in that wing were unoccupied.

His feet carried him to the breakfast room. Upon entering he saw that indeed he was late. The Bingleys and Hursts were already here. He returned their greetings with his usual air, and moved to the tea table. He busied himself with making himself a cup, his mind occupied until he suddenly heard what Caroline was saying.

"... and surely you must have noticed her petticoat? Six inches deep in mud!"

"I assure you it quite escaped my notice." Charles replied.

"What did she mean by walking three miles above her ankles in mud, because he sister has a cold. It seems to me to shew an abominable sort of conceited independence, a most country-town indifference to decorum."

"It shews Miss Elizabeth's affection for her sister that is very pleasing," replied Charles.

 _Elizabeth_... Elizabeth Bennet. Things were finally making sense. He had completely forgotten that Miss Jane Bennet had taken ill at Netherfield last night. It must have been her room he had seen the lady enter, her sister, the last Bennet sister, recently returned from London. He was yet to meet her as he had not accompanied Charles and Caroline on their last call at the Bennet household. He had been informed of her return by Caroline with the words, "Her, a beauty? I'd sooner call her mother a wit."

Darcy breathed a sigh of relief. So Miss Elizabeth was a brown haired, dark eyed lady of similar height. He had made a simple mistake, nothing to be—

He raised his eyes when he heard Charles calling out his name. And next to him was... Her. Darcy gulped. No, there had been no mistake. It was _her_. And if there had been any lasting doubt, it was erased by the way her smile momentarily faltered as their eyes met. She had recognised him, he could see it in her eyes. Belatedly he realised that Charles was introducing them. He offered her a bow, she returned it and then Charles began enquiring about her sister's health. Caroline and Louisa voiced their worries as well. He watched silently as an invitation was extended for her to stay to care for her sister and she accepted. Through the entire exchange, Darcy couldn't tear his eyes away from her, and she didn't turn to him even once.

He saw as she thanked Charles for his kindness and began taking her leave to return to her sister. And just as she was turning away to quit the room, her eyes darted towards him. Maybe he should have been embarrassed at being caught staring at her, but the way she held his eyes boldly made him forget all potential embarassment. The eyes that had haunted him for weeks were staring right at him. Her lips parted into an amused smile, and then she was gone. Darcy had to remind himself to breathe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Darcy boy is smitten, haha... This chapter was a lot of fun to write, I hope you enjoy reading it :)


	4. Chapter 4

Darcy stayed distracted all day, alternating between nerves about what he was going to say to her when they saw each other next and disaprobation over being so perturbed over a woman he had met just once! Thankfully, Charles was himself so distressed over Miss Bennet's health, that he failed to notice Darcy's discomfort. Darcy silently braced himself for her appearance at luncheon, but a tray was sent to Jane Bennet's room instead and one more for dinner. 

After dinner, white sitting despondently in the library, which they used as a family room in the evenings, he was forcing himself to read the book he was holding, when at last she entered the library. At once, Charles stood and began enquiring if anything further could be done to assist Miss Benner. Darcy took a deep breath and left his seat by the back window and walked over to where she was standing. Bingley's sisters were also expressing their worries over _dear Jane_ loudly. But Darcy couldn't help but notice how quickly after their enthusiastic pronouncements of their concerns, they reverted back to whatever conversation they had been having. He turned his eyes to Miss Elizabeth, whose own eyes were still staring after the sisters, and he distinctly saw her start to roll her eyes when she caught his eyes and schooled her expression into one of perfect politeness. He couldn't keep his smile in as he bowed to her. When he looked back up, he could see embarassment colouring her cheeks. The color became her.

"I hope your sister improves much over the night", he managed to speak, a perfectly unremarkable remark.

"I thank you, sir." 

He was trying to think of another unremarkable remark to make when Charles took her attention away from him.

"So how do you like to spend your evenings, Miss Elizabeth? We could have a game of whist perhaps. Hurst and Darcy never play, and we need a fourth to set the table."

Darcy noticed her eyes briefly flashing towards him before she replied.

"I must excuse myself for tonight. I'm feeling a bit tired and won't make a good player. If you don't mind, I think I'll just read for a while."

"Of course no apologies needed. My library isn't much, as Darcy complains frequently, but it is at your disposal."

And with that, the conversation was over. Charles returned to his seat on the sofa, and she turned away towards the book shelves after directing a small smile towards him. For a moment, he stood blankly in the middle of the room, trying to decide weather he should or should he not. But a moment was all he needed, whyever should he not.

He directed his feet towards the aisle he had seen her enter and walked forwards purposefully. She was walking down slowly, carefully reading the titles of the few books that dotted the shelves. He cleared his throat and she turned to him.

"Anything readable in here is that way", he pointed vaguely towards her left, realising that maybe she was indeed tired and he was bothering her unnecessarily. But she smiled at him. Like she had in the bookstore, and his worries were forgotten.

"Perhaps you'd be kind enough to show me", she replied.

It took him a moment too long to respond.

"Of course. Come this way."

He silently walked her two aisles over, towards the lone shelf that was nearly full. They both stood in front of it, staring at the books. Darcy wondered what she was thinking... Should he bring up their last meeting? But what could he say about it? _That I haven't stopped thinking of you since..._ _That I've been turned into an utter fool by the few minutes I spent in your company_. Her voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Well, then... What would you recommend?" She had turned her eyes away from the shelf and towards him. Her gaze upon him was gentle but intent. It made him feel warm all of a sudden. He cleared his throat and concentrated instead on her question. 

"A very difficult task. The options here are very limited. Do you have any particular type of read you're looking for?"

"Oh, anything would do. I would trust your choice, I really enjoyed your last recommendation."

Darcy smiled at those words, he couldn't help it. "I am glad you enjoyed it. I enjoyed your recommendation too."

He realised his poor choice of words as soon as he spoke them. 'Enjoyed' was perhaps not the most appropriate word to employ in regards to the book in question. But then it had not been the most appropriate recommendation from a lady to a gentleman in the first place. And from the way she dropped her eyes and the raised colours of her cheeks, he thought she realised it too. He quickly tried to make things less awkward.

"I mean... The story, the mystery of it was very engaging."

She raised her eyes back to him at these words. "Yes! The mystery! That is why I recommended it, I could hardly put the book down when it was nearing its end, I was biting my nails all through."

"Yes! I stayed up nearly all night to finish it. I'd never read anything so compelling! It was a singular experience."

They were both smiling unabashedly now. He realised suddenly that he never talked to people this way. Rather on the contrary. In most situations, he was always actively trying to stay as disconnected as possible, unless he was with the select few he considered friends, people who had gotten to know him over extended periods of time. But she wasn't a friend, she was a stranger. Why was it so easy to talk to her...?

She turned her eyes away and he watched as she slowly bit the side of her lip, looking thoughtful. His eyes lingered on her lips longer than he should have allowed himself, but he finally was able to tear his eyes away when she began speaking.

"I think I should explain... I wouldn't... I mean I won't have recommended that book had I known I'd ever meet you again. It was... It was..."

She was completely pink in the face now and clearly struggling for words. Was she worried about what he might think of her based on that book? A chuckle escaped Darcy.

She looked up, surprise evident in her eyes.

"If it pleases you, I could pretend that I've never met you before. We have been introduced only today afterall." He kept his tone light, curious to see how she would respond.

Her eyes flashed with humour and she matched her tone to his when she replied. "A gracious offer, but it would be a shame for you to forget a mysterious, wonderous meeting with a stranger."

"Alas! Meeting a mysterious, wonderous stranger is rare. Giving up such a memory would be a great loss."

"Then you should not do it."

"Indeed. I should —"

He was interrupted mid-sentence by a voice behind him.

"Ah! There you are Mr. Darcy! I wondered where you'd gone off to."

Darcy silently cursed Caroline Bingley as he leaned away from Elizabeth. He had no idea when he had leaned in towards her... But he didn't fail to notice that she had been learning towards him too. Slowly he turned towards Miss Bingley and replied with as much composure as he could.

"I'm right here, Miss Bingley. Is anything the matter?"

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Elizabeth pull out a book from the shelf, and retreat back towards the sitting area. Caroline waited until Elizabeth was out of earshot before speaking.

"Nothing is the matter, of course. But I guessed at the situation you found yourself in and thought should come to your aid."

"I am at a loss as to your meaning, madam."

Her eyes glinted with a certain mischief, as she replied, "Why, you must have been feeling rather put out by imposed company."

Darcy could almost laugh at the irony of the situation. "Trust me, Miss Bingley, I'm never the one to put up with imposed company."

He gave her a quick bow and walked away before she could reply. He wondered if she would be able to link his sudden departure to his words, but probably not. 

When he could see the sitting area again, he was disappointed to see that Elizabeth had taken up the chair by the desk. There was no other chair close enough to that spot from where they could converse comfortably. He silently walked past her, back to the window seat he had been occupying earlier. But as he sat down, he caught her looking at him. She gave him a smile before turning her eyes back to the book she was now reading. The smile that he returned lingered on his face long after, as he returned to his book, trying and failing to read, as he had all evening.


End file.
